Don and Jess: Point of No Return
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Marty Pino is on the wrong side of the law and Stella's plan isn't a secret any more. FA MS


Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Seven episodes left until I finish season five. Though there are eight until the end of the season, remember I've already done the finale. There's one episode I wouldn't have to rewatch to remember what happened. I'm pretty sure it's forever engraved into my brain. Onto happier subjects, ok maybe not happier but other subjects nonetheless. Marty Pino. Sad. Wrong. And oh yeah GROSS!! I know he was desperate but come on Marty. This is also where Jess and Stella send Kolovos back to Greece. More tension for Don and Stella. Have fun...hmm that really doesn't fit into this one.

Disclaimer: *smiles* Yeah. *shakes head* No.

End Transmission

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Jess looked at Don in disbelief. "Marty? You're kidding?"

Don shook his head. "I really wish I was Jess. But it's true. We arrested him a few hours ago."

Jess put a hand over her mouth. "My God." Don pulled her into his arms and let her rest against him while she absorbed what he just told her. "Why?"

Don shrugged. "He got in deep and I guess he thought it was his only way out." He pulled back and looked at Jess. "How'd it go with Kolovos?"

"He's on a cargo ship on his way back to Greece." Jess said. "Diakos is dead though."

Don frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Stella and I went to his place after shipping Kolovos off and we found him dead." Jess said. "We think it was someone Greek because someone had placed two Greek coins on Diakos' eyes."

"That makes no sense to me but ok." Don said. "What did you do?"

Jess pulled away from Don and ran a hand through her hair. "We placed an anonymous 911 call. Then we got out of there."

Don nodded. "Ok so by now Mac will have the case and he'll probably oversee it himself since he knows Stella's too close to it."

Jess also nodded. "Yeah but Stella will try anyways to get it."

"Mac won't let her have it." Don sighed. "He's going to find out. It's all gonna come out."

Jess looked at Don. "I am so sorry if we get you in trouble."

Don placed his hands on Jess' arms and looked her right in the eyes. "For better or worse Jess. There was no way I wasn't going to be involved in this. It's going to be ok."

Jess allowed Don to pull her back into his arms and rested her head on his chest. "I hope you're right."

Don rested his head on Jess'. "Me too babe. Me too."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Don placed a kiss on Jess' head before quietly making his way out of the bedroom and apartment. Jess had fallen asleep not too long after dinner and Don had carried her to bed. Climbing into his car he started driving to Stella's place. He had told Jess things were going to be ok and now he was going to make sure his word was good. This whole thing had caused unwanted tension between Don and Stella and if this conversation went right it might be resolved. If it went wrong, Don didn't want to go there. He pulled up to Stella's apartment with a sigh. Here goes nothing.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Stella frowned as a knock came on her door. She stood from the couch and answered.

"Don. What are you doing here?" Stella asked letting him in.

Don stood in the middle of Stella's living room focused on the floor.

"Jess told me what happened with Kolovos and Diakos." Don said.

Stella crossed her arms and nodded. "Mac got the case."

"I figured that would happen." Don said. He looked up at Stella. "Look Stel when this all comes out the three of us are in trouble."

Stella shook her head. "No. I will not let anything happen to you and Jess. This was my plan and I'll take the fall for it."

Don sighed. "You may not have a choice in the matter."

Stella stepped towards Don. "I promise Don, nothing is going to happen to you and Jess. Jess came into this because she knew I'd need help. I know you didn't want Jess involved."

"Jess is her own person." Don said. "I may not have been happy about it but I wasn't going to stand in her way. Nor was I going to let her keep me in the dark."

Stella nodded. "I know. I'll do whatever I can to keep Mac in the dark about you two being part of it."

"Thank you Stella." Don said. "Maybe now the tension that's been between you and I can finally go away."

Stella smiled. "Maybe."

Don walked to the door. "Goodnight Stella."

"Night Don." Stella said as she closed the door after him.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Mac sat in his office in the dark, the Diakos case file on the desk in front of him. He knew Stella was involved and he knew Stella knows he knows. He also knew she lied to him about it. It was killing him that she had lied to him. Their relationship had been going so well but to have her lie to him when she knew he knew it was a lie. He didn't know how to handle it. Leaning back in his chair, he ran his hands over his face. This was not going to end well.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Begin Transmission

Yeah I know short and not quite where I was planning on going but here it is. Let me know what you think, flame policy is still there and thanks for reading.

End Transmission

Sarah here!!! Babysitting. I needs real foods. There's a cuban in the fridge, but uh, I think it's mom's. You probably don't wanna listen to me whine. Great story Lace and yes, it is short. What epi was this? Like, 18? *counts* yeah I think that's right. My 38th Don and Jess story for Lacy. Anyway, this is all, and I'm working but I've had pile upon pile of homework so blame my teachers. Kisses! Sarah


End file.
